Red Dead Furon
by jake.clarke.12139
Summary: In 1911 (48 years before the first DAH game) A Cryptosporidium clone has his first human encounter with Cowboys on the Northern Frontier.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the Destroy All Humans and/ Or Red Dead Redemption franchises or any of their material. I was out for a walk one day and the whole idea just came to me from out of nowhere. I've always enjoyed the whole 'Cowboys VS Aliens' concept and thought this would be the perfect cross over. I've tried to keep it as accurate to the RDR storyline as possible except in an AU rather than the actual storyline of the first game. I hope you all enjoy the read and I pray this disclaimer is enough not to get me sued XD. P.S: I'm new to Fan Fiction and this is my first entry.

Prologue

Long before Cryptosporidium 137 was sent down to Earth by Furon scientist and Invasion mastermind Orthpox 13 to recover downed clone Crypto 136 and Destroy All Humans the Furons had a prior encounter with Planet Earth and the Human Race. After the Furons war with the Martians the remaining survivors from the clone army were charged with being sent out to all the surrounding systems outside of their jurisdiction in search of a suitable planet in which to confide in case of a second attack by the Blisk armies on the Furon home world.

Leading the mission to find a suitable and sustainable new world was Orthpox 11. He was scanning all nearby systems for such a planet in which their race would go on to survive. He managed to find an ideal world populated by beings in which the Furons could seed their DNA to preserve and ensure the immortality of their race through genetics. Orthpox sent his newest clone cryptosporidium 135 to go ready a saucer to investigate the planet and report any finding of potential threats that may or may not jeopardise the entire mission.

After preparing the Saucer for its descent Crypto 135 had just one question 'What is the name of this primitive planet'? Pox answered in frustration 'Your destination, is Planet Earth'.


	2. Chapter 1

Red Dead Furon

Chapter One:

Notorious criminal turned family man John Marston (who was still leading a life of every sin imaginable) was riding full haste through Escalera on his way back to America following a dispute with Mexican Military leader Captain Espinosa over a matter of Gambling losses. He was being pursued by a posse of his soldiers through the plains of Punta Orgullo until he eventually lost them out near crooked Toes. He took residence at a deserted shack out by San Luis River. As dusk broke and turned into night he was sat by an abandoned barge on the river looking up at the stars in the sky when he saw what looked like flashing lights hovering slowly to the east. He pondered upon them for a few brief moments until they disappeared in the light of the moon. He entered a daze of confusion before putting it out of his mind not knowing that this would not be his last encounter with flashing lights in the sky.

As morning arrived the suns first rays were shimmering calmly over the water. Marston awoke in a daze and reached into his bag for what remained of his chewing Tobacco which was the finest in all of Black Water and the whole Northern Frontier. Walking over to his Horse hitched just by the Shack in which He'd taken residence the night previous he felt something was different. Most of the Cacti nearby were all burnt and knocked over. Judging by the extent of the damage John assumed there was a gang nearby who had access to military grade Blunderbusses, A gun only used for mercenary attacks which were quite common around the area. Boy was his assumption wrong.

Meanwhile, In a remote location far above the reaches of mankind they were watching, observing the primitive race known only to them as Monkeys.

Back in the desert John was out in Chuparosa helping his good friend and military leader Sgt Seth Briars make final preparations for an attack on El Presidio in an attempt to capture and interrogate Caption Espinosa over a case of stolen military weapons.

Back in America Marston's long time colleague and renowned Cocaine abuser Harold MacDougal was working hard as ever on another one of his crack pot theories that were next to always dubbed "fucking Preposterous" by the citizens of Black Water. Though in this particular case the public would be oh so very wrong. Two days earlier MacDougal was out on another one of his Whiskey fuelled "Journey od the Mind' that took him by Horse and Carriage out to Tall Trees just before Nekoti Rock. As sobriety drew closer he could barely function between his pounding headache and the fact that he had no idea where he was.

During MacDougal's short lived Escapade that eventually took him to the top of Nekoti Rock he managed to find something he knew was out of the ordinary despite his state. Though he had to put said object on Horse back to bring back to Black Water due to his lack of muscle. He was once again hard at work trying to uncover the mysteries that lie within the solid metallic surface of what could only be described as a piece of shrapnel by Nastas who was MacDougal's Native Assistant. Unknown to them they had just a curse into their lives that would go on to decide the fate of all man kind in the not too distant future.

Nastas knew something that MacDougal didn't. But knowing MacDougal's reckless nature he did not care to tell him. There was only one other person he trusted (against all odds) besides Mr Marston who had potential knowledge on the matter at hand. Though he would need to meet with him without MacDougal's knowledge as there was an existing rivalry between them over a situation relating to a bad batch of Snake Oil.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Having pursued and captured Captain Espinosa Marston and Seth settled their personal disputes with him before demanding to know where current leader of the Mexican people Colonel Allende was hiding out. He went into exile to escape the current war between the Rebels and the Mexican Army currently under his command. Refusing to give them the information they needed the Captain was transported to Torquemada from El Presidio in the hopes that the cliff side would persuade him to give up the location of Colonel Allende.

Night had fallen upon their arrival to Torquemada. After detaining Captain Espinosa and confining him to his cell John took a walk to the edge of town where many a prisoner had "fallen" to their deaths. Of course that was back in the towns prime before it was abandoned for reasons still unknown. He was sat at a rusty bench with Snuff in hand and looked up at the stars that now served as a reminder of the flickering lights he sighted just a couple of nights previous. It was in this moment that the recent past came back to haunt him somewhat.

The familiar lights were coming closer by the second approaching from the east. They were also getting lower and lower. He got up and retreated into his quarters as the flat circular object approached slowly almost as if it were patrolling the area below it. After alerting Seth to the presence of this "Unidentified Flying Object" he commanded his men to take up arms immediately in the event it attacks. As the men waited a red beam of light shot out of the object and started burning down what remained of the once heavily populated town. Seth's men started shooting on site but as seen by both John and Seth were all but reduced to dust. John awoke several hours later in a state of shock and confusion among large chunks of rubble accompanied by Seth who was still alive and standing over him bleeding from his forehead and cleaning off the blood marks from John's now scarred face. They found a couple of Broncos nearby and rode with great speed to Las Hermanas.

While John was unconscious Captain Espinosa was seen fleeing Torquemada on horseback during the firefight by one of Seth's few remaining men who actually survived the attack. However, His escape had now become the least of their concerns. Marston and Seth were both in desperate need of answers and knew just the place to go for a plausible explanation. Once John and Seth arrived at Las Hermanas they went straight to the chapel to consult with the Mother superior hoping she would have some idea of this "God like apparition". Seth was known to pursue madness long before he became madness himself and was completely intent on tracking this unknown attacker himself but we'll get to that bit later.

When John Described the attack to the Mother superior she immediately escorted John to the Archive Room that lay deep below the Chapel. She grabbed a small step ladder that was needed to reach for scripture that was apparently relevant to the events that had just occurred. It was the oldest, dustiest tapestry in the whole room. After dusting it off and rolling it out John began reading and was shocked to see that it told of ancient visitors from another world sent down from the Heavens to destroy the Human race in a time long before the white man claimed the natives land as their own.

Preposterous as it sounded Both John and Seth had both witnessed the attack first hand and lived to tell the tale. It is unknown what other events took place the first time this happened as the remaining pages were missing from the archives and long since lost. They knew either way though that a repeat attack was imminent.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Meanwhile, in the far reaches of Space aboard another Unknown vessel that far exceeds the size and firepower of that which just attacked John and Seth their unknown attacker was walking along its corridors on his way back to the saucer for another visit to Earth. That was until he was summoned by a commanding echo "Crypto, Report to my Lab immediately".

Down on Earth having finally put a dent in the mysterious discovery MacDougal Had found strange markings on the inner shell of the hard metallic "shrapnel" he found out near Tall Trees. However, They were forged into the surface in a language he wasn't able to understand despite his books on all known native tongues. When he called upon Nastas to come and translate the markings but he was nowhere to be seen. Frustrated, MacDougal perked himself up with another dose of Cocaine and took to the streets of Blackwater in search of his Native Assistant.

Out at Nekoti Rock not far from where MacDougal found his unworldly relic Nastas called for a meeting of other Natives who had a Tribe on the Aurora Basin to discuss the nature of MacDougal's discovery. Concerned, Nastas proposed a plan to take back the object from MacDougal in Blackwater and return it to where it was found. When asked by his fellow Tribe members as to why he was so intent on putting it back he replied with a sense of urgency 'I've seen it before, It's a Furon Super Weapon'.

After experiencing an attack from potential visitors that are not of the Earth John was as determined as ever to protect his Family should a second attack occur in the States. He sent an Emergency Telegram to Abagail in Beechers Hope and to the Lawmen in Blackwater before calling upon his old friend and Anti-Government Revolutionary Abraham Reyes to supply him and Seth with more weapons and enough fire power to hopefully take the craft down should it return for another fight.

Having being lectured by Pox for engaging in an unauthorised attack on Marston and Seth's men at Torquemada Crypto now knew not to be so reckless on his re-entry to Earth. Upon leaving for his second visit he was under strict orders not to attack unless the humans took the first shot which would now seem very likely now that they were provoked. After Re-entering the Earth's atmosphere Crypto scanned the area for a location that would make for an inconspicuous arrival to the planet surface. He landed just south of Torquemada and took the first steps that a Furon had made on Earth soil for many generations.

Just over west in El Presidio John and Seth had finished negotiating with Abraham for more weapons and were carefully reading over the scrolls given to them by the Mother Superior. It showed illustrations of an Army of Native Americans firing Arrows at an object in the sky that was identical to the one that attacked them. There was also text which stated that an arrow fired by the Tribes greatest warrior managed to hit a vulnerable part of the vessel which forced it out of the sky and sent it crashing into one of the Tribal crops. A figure then emerged from the fallen craft and despite the best efforts of the Native warriors the unspecified enemies weapons were too powerful. Few were said to have survived the attack and the only surviving villager who remained among the few warriors who were left was the Chiefs son who witnessed Fire and Lightening.

It is unknown what happened to this mysterious being or the Vessel that was shot down that day due to the missing pages of the Mother Superiors scribe. Overwhelmed with all this new information Marston and Seth got saddled up and readied themselves with the supplies needed for what would be a long ride back to Blackwater. It was unknown who the fallen Chiefs son was according to Mother Superior but they both had a pretty good idea they knew exactly who it is and they were determined to track him down and find their missing answers.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

While Seeding Humans with pure Furon DNA was Crypto's main mission on Earth it was also his objective to collect some native specimens for Pox's research. From Rocks to Plants he took to picking some Wild Feverfew and a couple of Butterfly Weed as well as rock samples to study the density of the Planet. A deceased lifeform was also requested for Pox's research. He went in search of the not so lucky candidate and upon locating the prime specimen had unknowingly slaughtered one of the most rare and exotic creatures in all of Mexico that were now so few in number that they were considered mythical, The Chupacabra.

After storing his findings out by the Saucer Crypto was then sent to find and investigate a populated Human Dwelling that lay nearby. He was left to endure the blazing Mexican sun along an off-track route to avoid being seen by following the cliffs that occasionally sheltered him from the heat on a path that would eventually bring him to El Matadero. It was here that he would have his first direct Human encounter and put the first phase of ensuring the eternal survival of the Furon race into effect.

Meanwhile in El Matadero the working day was coming to a close for local Blacksmith and estranged American known only to the locals as Mr Turnipseed who was just closing up shop. That was until he heard strange noises coming from a far followed by what sounded like a series of screams drawing closer and closer from a great distance. He looked up and was shocked to see what looked like a man falling out of the sky. This falling stranger flew right over the confused blacksmiths head and crashed through the roof of his workshop with a bang loud enough to shake mountains. The Blacksmith went straight to the fallen man's aid but it was too late. Oddly enough the deceased man was dressed in a military uniform. This sudden turn of events sparked a wave of panic throughout the whole town and locals started to pack their belongings and evacuate as rumours of a gang on the outskirts of El Matadero started to circulate. They were greeted instead by hurling fireballs coming out of the sky followed by lightning all emanating from what looked like another flying being only he wasn't falling, he was actually levitating.

Among the chaos, panic and burning buildings the Blacksmiths son Harold had suddenly disappeared.


End file.
